New Powers
by Kirstan
Summary: Bella's POV. Bella is changed into a vampire and goes through the difficulties of learning what powers she has. This is my first story. Please reveiw and some tips would be great.
1. Chapter 1: New Power

Disclaimer: I didn't create Twilight or New Moon or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: A New Power

I walked down the stairs of Esme's home, which had become my own. Edward had finally decided that it would be for the best if I was changed to a vampire. Everybody was completely surprised. The pain was immense but knowing Edward was at my side eased the pain. It had been about a week since I was completely transformed, and I'm still figuring things out.

Edward and the rest of our family was downstairs waiting for me. Edward was taking me on my first hunting trip. I guess I was excited, because I had a new hunger within me. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I smiled and said goodbye to everybody.

Suddenly, with Edward by my side, we were off to a forest somewhere. I had mastered running yesterday, so we reached our hunting grounds quickly.

"Just take a deep breath and go after whatever smells good." Edward said reassuringly.

I gave him a nervous smile, and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and was off. I couldn't tell what I had smelled, but it smelled good. I stopped running when I had reached my prey to find that I had chosen a beaver. A beaver! Of all the animals in the forest, I choose a beaver.

I took another deep breath and pounced on the beaver. I caught him off guard, and started to awkwardly drink. When I was done I heard Edward laugh to himself. I smirked and caught him in a kiss.

Then we were off again, and this time Id chosen a bear. She put up a fight, but it was well worth it. I was stuffed as we ran back to the house.

That night as I took a shower I was excited to hear that my new family was downstairs talking.

Then I realized that I heard them in my head and I slipped and fell. I hit my head and I wasn't sure if the pressure was from hitting my head or the hundreds of voices filling my head. I let out one scream and soon Edward was at my side. I pulled at my hair trying to get the pain to go away but it wasn't helping.

Edward was trying to tell me what to do, but I couldn't hear him. I heard the thoughts of everybody in Forks and for at least 10 miles beyond. I took a deep breath and tried to shove all the voices in a bubble that I created in my head.

When I opened my eyes, Edward was still sitting next to me and the shower was running cold. But all the pressure was gone. He looked up when I opened my eyes and kissed my forehead.

I sighed and said "I'm fine now Edward. Somehow I inherited your power." I slightly smiled.

He nodded reassuringly as he said "I know, I could tell by the way you almost ripped out your hair." He smiled and left so I could finish my shower in the cold.


	2. Chapter 2: Static

Chapter 2:

The next day I stayed in bed the whole day with a migraine. I never knew vampires could even get migraines!

Edward came in to check on me along with Emmet and Alice, and on occasion Jasper came in and sent me a wave of calm.

I love my family. I never knew that so many people could care so much about me. Carlisle was still trying to figure out why I gained Edward's power; I guess it will take some time to understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple days since I found my power, and I actually had gotten the hang on how to work it.

Carlisle still can't put his finger on why, but I guess that's just the power I ended up with. I'm fine with it too, now that my head doesn't pound with pressure all the time. It's actually pretty cool.

Edward was a little jealous that I could read every bodies minds, and he still couldn't understand mine. I find it amusing.

We went on another hunting trip. I decided that bear would have to be my favorite.

Vampire life was pretty sweet for about a week. I was enjoying life.

But then one day, when Alice took me shopping for the billionth time, something strange happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were just walking around in Forks looking at the shops when suddenly my hair stood up strait on end. Alice doubled over laughing and I soon joined her, but I couldn't get my hair to settle. Nothing felt weird at all. Oh boy was I wrong.

We started walking towards the car after I stuffed my hair into a pony holder, which still flew up in the air, but it didn't look as dorky.

We walked past a TV store and all the TVs went fuzzy and started beeping loudly. Once we passed they stopped.

Then we walked past a café with metal chairs outside, and the chairs and tables were floating in midair. The people around us wee amazed and confused, so we quickly moved on.

The finally we reached the car and when I went to open the car door the car electrocuted me! I flew back a couple yards and the rubber band holding my hair broke off. Alice screamed and ran over to me. She tried to see what was wrong because I wasn't talking.

Then she bumped my arm and she flew a couple yards the other direction because I had electrocuted her!

Once we both stepped out of shock she drove home while I walked. The walk home was horrendous.

I walked past a park and the metal benches floated, the long hair on dogs stood on end, and my hair wouldn't lay down flat on my head. I go funny glances from everybody at the park but I kept on walking till nobody was around then I ran home.

I listened in the house before I walked in and Alice was telling them about it. I laughed and grabbed the door knob to go inside and I flew back another couple yard form the shock, I had ripped the door of the hinges so everybody saw me sitting in a bush, holding a door and my hair sticking up strait.

Emmet doubled over laughing while the others rushed over to me. I assured them I was OK but they didn't believe me. Carlisle thought he figured out how I obtained Edward's power; he said that since Edward had changed me, I got the same power as him.

I agreed that it made since why I had his power and they tried to help me up, but when they all touched me they all were electrocuted again. They all flew back in different directions.

I stumbled to my feet and looked at their shocked faces.

Emmet decided then to come out and asked "What the hell?" when he saw everybody lying down on a three yard radius from me.

Then my hair flared up again as a car drove by our house.

Once everyone got up I went inside when the toaster flew at me and stuck to my arm, and the magnets on the refrigerator stuck to me too. I tried to pick them off but it didn't help. Then the silverware started coming for me so I dashed out of the house and ran in circles.

The forks and spoons and knifes wouldn't stop following me! 

I didn't get dizzy so I kept running, while Emmet cracked up laughing again, this time everyone joined him, even me. It was pretty funny that I was being chased by silverware.

Carlisle came rushing down the stairs from his office and dumped a bucket of cold water on me. The silverware fell along with the magnets and the toaster, and my hair settled.

I gasped and stopped running when Carlisle announced that I had another power. He didn't know what to call it, but he said that I was magnetic. He had no idea the power existed, or how to control it, or what I would use it for, but I was sure magnetic.


	3. Chapter 3: Boxes

Chapter 3: Boxes

"Magnetic!?" we all asked Carlisle confused and in unison.

Some of the thoughts that went through their heads were hilarious.

Alice thought "Well what about our shopping trips! She can't even go out until she learns to control the force fields!"

"I got to get a picture! She looks hilarious!" Emmet thought as he ran to get a camera.

Esme thought "Poor thing, she can't even sleep in her own bed until she controls her power." Esme is so caring.

Edward remembered I could read their minds, so he didn't think at all.

I laughed aloud at all their thoughts, and then they realized I could hear them, and they would've blushed if they still could, I could tell.

"Well," Carlisle started, but I cut him off.

"Carlisle, I know there is nothing you can do to help, so Ill just stay out here and try to figure things out." I smiled reassuringly. Then poor Edward came to give me a hug, but from the water, got wet and then his hair stood on end! As dignified as he usually looks, he looked like a maniac scientist!

I giggled, then that started every body else laughing. Edward had no idea why we were laughing, and that just made us all laugh harder. I even saw Carlisle laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes about 4 hours later.

I was sitting in a patch of beautiful blue flowers in a field by our house. I was trying to direct my powers and control them but with nobody else with the same power, I was on my own. Alice had stayed with me for a couple hours, but then went back to hang out with Jasper. I had no idea what to do with my power so I just sat there, my hair flying up in the air.

I didn't dare heading back into the house for fear of the attack of the spoons again. Emmet had gotten his picture of me, and after the episode with Edward, he got a picture of him too.

I love Edward. He is so funny, and so loveable. Then Emmet is just a big teddy bear of a brother. I love my family.

I lay down in the flowers and closed my eyes again. I tried to find where in my mind this power was held. I pictured a big room with hundreds of boxes. Each box had its own label. I looked through the boxes one by one trying to find a box with any indication of my new-found power. All of a sudden a box labeled 'Vampire' popped up. In my mind I opened it and looked in side, bunches of other boxes with labels were inside. I looked and looked till I found a small manila folder labeled 'Powers'. I opened it and found a long list of powers and a description of each. Like a manual to myself.

I flipped through it for what seemed like forever, with no luck and opened my eyes, and then I noticed something sitting in my hands.

I picked it up and thee was my manual.

The manual I had found in my mind was sitting in my real hands!

I looked up, to my amazement, saw a box labeled "Vampire".

Oh My God.

I stood up reluctantly and went over and touched the box. It didn't do anything. I leaned over and opened it. All of the little folders and boxes were inside!

Oh My God!

I screamed Edwards name and in a flash he was at my side with the whole family close behind.

"Edward…I…the box...the folder…" I tried to explain what had happened.

Carlisle came up and looked shocked. "…Bella…What…are these boxes?" he reluctantly asked. I turned around to face him when I noticed the hundreds of boxes sitting behind me in neat little rows.


	4. Chapter 4: Control

Chapter 4: Control

My eyes widened as I looked at the boxes sitting in front of me.

Carlisle just watched me along with the rest of the family. They were waiting for my next move. I took a cautious step toward the boxes. I took another. I reached the boxes and leaned down and quickly opened one labeled 'emotions'. I jumped back and screamed but nothing happened. Emmet cracked a smile.

I walked over to the boxes cautiously. I opened a few more to find that all the boxes were really sitting before my eyes.

I turned around and faced the very confused family. "Well," I explained, "Uhm...well I guess in a nutshell, I just made my thoughts turn real. I was looking for something to control my new power and they just appeared here." I smiled at my self because I was talking like a maniac.

Emmet smiled, "Now tell us what really happened." He said with a chuckle.

I raised and eyebrow at him and said "That IS what happened." They just appeared out of no where!" I threw my hands in the air for emphasis.

Carlisle pondered the task at hand. "Well,…that's definitely…new" He said trying to find the right word for it.

I turned around and grabbed my manual and gave it to him. "This book thing has a bunch of powers listed with descriptions of each. You can have it." I smiled "I bet I can just make another in my head."

Carlisle smiled too. 'Thank you Bella, this is really…something."

I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled, "Another mystery to figure out." Then I turned and looked through some of the boxes. Soon the family joined me and learned about me even more. Each box held an adventure of embarrassing parts of my life.

Joy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we had moved the boxes into the garage, we sat down in the living room. Alice and Jasper headed out on a hunting trip because school was starting soon. I was going to go, but I wasn't sure what the magnetic forces would do to the animals.

I carefully sat upstairs in my room with the door closed because I could see the tips of the knifes and forks lodged in the door and I could see the shining of the toaster and spoons on the floor waiting for me to come out.

I read my manual 4 times but I cant figure out how to control my power. Eck. I have to start school in about a week too. And I know people will notice I look different, and our story is that I had a extreme makeover. I hope the people believe it. Charlie had moved away to another small town up in Maine.

But all I really cared about right now was to stops the forks from following me. I was careful not to picture anything dangerous in my head because I wasn't sure if it would appear or not. The only progress I've made is that I can make things disappear back into my mind. Yay.

I sighed and opened my eyes to the computer screen going fuzzy, but then stopping and going back to normal. I heard a clank and the toaster fell to the ground along with the spoons, forks and knifes.

Oh jeez, I don't even know how I stopped it.

I opened my bedroom door with my bare hand. Id been wearing gloves so I didn't hurt my self.

Hah. Me? Hurt myself? No way.


	5. Chapter 5: Publisized

Chapter 6:

Once me and Edward had returned from hunting, it was dark out and every body was relaxing for the night.

I took a shower then sat up on the kitchen counter so Esme could cut my hair. She was laughing as she cleaned the floor of all 3 feet of hair she cut of.

"I was never one for hair cuts," I said jumping down from the counter, "but I guess Ill have to get used to it, now…"

Esme smiled and looked up again at me, "Yes I guess you will." She chuckled, "You should donate the next crop of hair. At least it won't be wasted."

I smiled, "I bet it would be appreciated, but I think they get suspicious if I come up with three feet every week." I laughed with Esme and helped her finish cleaning up. After, I walked out to the back porch and sat on the swinging bench and tried to focus on stopping my hair from growing so fast. I reached up and touched the bottom and it had already grown about a third of an inch. "That's just great." I sighed and laid down on the bench.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rested there for a few minutes with my eyes closed, when I sat up it was bright outside, and I heard commotion inside. I stood, and ran my fingers through my hair which was most likely 5 more inches since last night. I walked into the house and up to my room and got dressed, and looked around for everybody. I went into the kitchen and they were sitting at the breakfast table, eating breakfast. There was toast and eggs and pancakes, bacon, sausage ham, orange juice and milk.

"..Hi?" I said as I walked into the room. My family turned to look at me, but it wasn't my family.

The father stood and said sternly, "What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to answer but he stopped me. "You know what? I don't care, I don't know what your doing here but get out." He pointed at the door.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what I'm doing here. I thought I was outside on my front porch, so I came into the house, but this is your house." I turned for the door and turned back to say sorry again, but when I turned around, the little girl laughed, and I reached up and felt my hair. I was standing on end. "Oh no," I said as I turned for the door, but not fast enough for the silverware from the table to chase me out of the house.

The unknown family ran after me, a little boy was holding an old video camera. I was running in circles once again, and I was trying to explain to them what was happening while I was running, but they were took perplexed to listen. I gave up on them, and started to focus on myself. I looked deep in my mind, and saw all of the metal things in their house sitting beside a box. Carefully I inspected each one, and set it inside the box, once I had everything in, I closed the box and opened my eyes. I was still running in a circle around their house. I could hear the two children laughing, and I looked behind me and saw no objects following me. I slowed to a stop in front of them and pushed my windblown hair out of my face. The man was about to say something, but I quickly turned and started running in the opposite direction and yelled "Sorry!" over my shoulder. Once I was out of sight, I stopped and sat down. I mumbled to myself, "That's great, now I'm lost." I opened my mind to Edward and followed the pull of my mind to god knows where, but when I opened my eyes, I was in our front yard.

I walked into the house to find it empty. I looked into every room, and nobody was home. I could only hope that I hadn't lost my memory again.

I sighed at the thought and turned on the TV. It was the news and they were talking about the properties of magnets. I turned it up louder so I could hear, and maybe learn about my strange power. After a couple seconds, they began a clip of somebody running around a house waving her arms in the air. Me. That little boy had video taped me! Then sent it to the news!

That's not good.

They started giving a description of me and telling the direction I ran off from the people's house. They said that anybody who sees me should report my location to the police. _Great, just great. _ I thought.

Author's note-

I know its short, but I don't have much time. Ill hurry up though.


	6. Chapter 6: Loads of Laughs

Chapter 7

Once I saw Edward walk into the house, I was glad to see him and everybody following him and remembered that they had gone hunting. I sighed with relief that I didn't loose my memory.

I said hello and after hearing about the adventure, and that "I should've been there" from Emmet, I went upstairs and pulled my hair back and reached to cut off a good amount, but it was the same length as it had been before. "Hmm, well that's……." With the lack of words to describe, I sighed and left the bathroom, changed into new clothes and went downstairs.

Everybody was watching the news, the channel I had left it on, and I suddenly realized that I wasn't magnetic anymore, which explained why my hair wasn't growing super fast.

I looked up to the TV and saw another broadcasting of my Vampires Funniest Home Videos display from earlier and waited for everybody to stop laughing.

"I cant believe your on the news!" Emmet choked out between rounds of laughter as they replayed the movie.

"How did you end up there?" Alice asked, giggling.

"I don't…" I started but then Emmet burst out laughing again, interrupting me.

Alice grabbed my arm and led me into the kitchen, "How did you end up there?" she asked again, smiling.

"I have NO idea" I replied in the same happy tone she had.

She laughed again and we walked back into the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night I asked Alice when school started again. She looked confused for a second, and to my surprise said "Tomorrow."

"What? Tomorrow?! Why doesn't anybody tell me these things!" I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair, which was still a normal length.

She laughed with me and ushered me into my room so she could set out my clothes for the week.

AN: sorry again that its super short, but I'm running out of time and ideas. I'm working on getting Bella to school. And that will be next. But I'm short on time. SORRY


End file.
